Secrets
by InvaderZimLoverFangirl
Summary: After Dib enrages Gaz, she does the impossible to get back at him. Date Zim. At first she's (of course) disgusted with her own choice, but after a sleepover the two begin to grow found of one another. Fluff :3
1. Chapter 1

"GAZ! GET THE WATER BOTTLES!" Dib's scream echoed beneath the stairway, and was followed by the panting sounds of an alien's running.

She shrugged and walked away. There was no point in helping the brother she hated. Or to defeat an alien she could hardly stand. Before Gaz could enter her room, however, she was knocked down to the floor by the very sibling who made her life a living hell.

"Foolish pig-child! You'll bow before the feet of Zim!" Zim spoke in third person as he always had, but this time with more rage than usual. As if lighting, the green-skinned creature shot metallic legs from his PAK, using them to throw Dib straight out of Gaz's open window.

For once, Gaz actually enjoyed Zim's company. She stood up and stalked to said window, smiling as if Dib's pain was dessert. "You will pay for pushing me, Dib. I promise that no matter what, you'll pay.."

"Little Gaz talking to herself?" Zim teased, fixing his out-of-place wig.

Before she could punch him, the purple haired girl stopped herself. "..Hey, you want to learn human about emotion, right?"

"Psh, I know all about that mushy-emotiony-feelings that human pig-smellies feel."

Gaz rolled her eyes. "Look, I know your not human. But maybe if you say, date me, you could learn." As much as this offer made her want to throw up, Gaz knew that the best way to destroy Dib's life was to destroy her own. Date Zim.

"Date you? Ha! Of course you would want to date me, who wouldn't want ZIM?" The alien perked out his chest in pride while giving his iconic evil grin. "But I gave up on human love since that situation with Tak."

She rolled her eyes, "Tak was an Ikren. Besides, people will start to think your weird for being single.. Maybe even suspicious. After all, love is a part of the human lifestyle."

Zim shuddered, "I.. I mean of course I'll be your love-pig.."

At that very moment a very weak-looking Dib burst up the stairs, growling in a mix of pain and anger. "What are you still doing in my house?" He demanded.

His sister smirked, "Zim's now my boyfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours passed by before Gaz had broken the wretched news to Dib. Since then he was hiding in his room, utterly fixed on his computer as he researched spells which could've led to such a problem.

Gaz was a little proud of herself, he seemed fairly disturbed and upset. But that wasn't enough. She wanted him to suffer, be ashamed, shocked, and disgusted all at the same time.

Zim interrupted her thoughts by awkwardly shoving dandelions in her face. "I offer this as a token of our _looove _and partnership. Now love me!"

She coughed and shoved him away, "Whatever, thanks. Now leave me alone."

He raised what would be an eyebrow (if he had one) at this. "Aren't mates supposed to be inseparable? Or bounded by rings?" Zim recalled the research he did on human marriage.

"We're only dating," Gaz replied as she walked to the fringe and got a soda. _Not even.._

* * *

"This.. This is impossible." Dib reassured himself.

He rested his head onto his hand, and suddenly smiled. "She's getting back at me! ...For something.. This is all just an act!" The paranormal investigater-wannabe jumped to his feet as a reaction to his epiphany.

"..And I'm talking to myself again."

* * *

Gaz strained her ears for anymore voices coming through the vent that led to Dib's room. _So he figured it out. I guess I'll just have to convince him.. _Goosebumps surrounded her body at the disgusting thought of her taking it farther with an alien.

Zim was propped up against a couch, drinking from a strange cup with an Irken symbol on the sides and bottom. "Eh, its late. I should be getting home to GIR before he burns down my base." He used his PAK legs to lift himself up before heading towards the front door.

"Wait" The purple-haired girl dashed over to him, grabbing roughly at his shoulder. "Your staying, so we can.. Bond."

"Over night?"

"Yes, idiot."

Professor Membrane was out in the city, staying day after night experimenting and answering questions for the public. AKA, they were all alone.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**^-^ Just so you know, when the text is in ****_italics _****it means that the character is thinking, not speaking.**

**Thanks for reading3**


	3. Chapter 3

Zim observed the dirty walls as he followed Gaz upstairs. _How long would I have to keep up this act? _

"Dib! Zim's staying the night, don't bother us!" After she and the alien were fully in the room, Gaz purposely slammed the door shut to make a point.

"WHAT?!" His helpless shriek responded, followed with bounding footsteps and pounding of fists against the door.

Gaz locked it, and strolled over to her bed to sit. "Oh Zim, that tickles!" She giggled to make her brother feel even more uncomfortable.

"Eh, good?" Zim responded in confusion, then grinned as he realized her plans.

"Get away from her, space-boy!"

"No, Dib. It seems I can tolerate one of your filthy species, and it seems to be your sister." He lowered his breath, "I tolerate her good."

Rolling her eyes, Gaz called out: "SECURITY!" Thus causing her stuffed animals to come to life, open the door and chase after Dib.

"Gahh!" Zim gasped in horror, bringing up a pillow as he hid his face in it.

Slamming her door once more, she sighed. "So now what do I do with you?" Gaz growled.

* * *

Dib screamed helplessly as he ran out of his front door, causing the demon-toys to lose track on him. He fell to the ground panting, and looked slowly up to his house. Gaz's light turned off, causing Dib's heart to stop.

"Ugh! Why is she so stuck on revenge? It's really getting to me.."

Suddenly a high-pitched squeal broke through the air, causing the boy to quickly turn around. This action revealed GIR standing at the end of Dib's yard, waving violently.

"Mary!" The tiny robot-dog bounced loudly over to the human, drinking what little was left in his slushie.

"Gir, right? Why are you at my house?"

"I came to get master!"

"Well.. He's apparently staying the night," Dib sighed. "Do you know-"

He was interrupted by GIR screaming: "OKIE DOKIE!" And flying away, using the jets inside his feet. The robot's slushie fell from his hand and landed on Dib's head.

".. I hate today.."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gaz shut off her bedroom lights and clicked a button. What followed was a projection of an extremely gorey horror movie.

Zim blinked, then laughed as a group of humans were murdered in plain daylight. After he was finished, his happiness evolved into confusion.

"Why do humans make films of their own kind against one another? This planet is begging to be destroyed!"

Gaz smirked, _Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought.. Maybe._


	4. Chapter 4

"Probably because humanity _does_ wish for destruction. We all thrive off each other's pain and only feel stupidity and anger. Besides, killing them off would just be doing a favor for the universe."

Zim grinned, "Your different from the Dib-stink."

"I know. And yet I still have to live in embarrassment from being related to such a loser."

"At least your not the embarrassment." Zim couldn't stop himself, he needed to let out all the pain he felt. "I know-It's shocking, but, even someone as amazing as Zim could be misjudged. The Tallest frown upon me, either because I'm too advanced or too short. I dunno."

"They judge on height?" She laughed, "Well you are pretty short. ..Although you do seem to gave gotten a little bit taller."

The alien smiled, and slowly took off his contacts and wigs, rubbing his eyes.

Gaz adjusted her own in curiosity, noticing how his eyes seemed to glow. To test her newly developed theory, she turned off the movie.

"Can you see in the dark?"

"Yes, we Irkens have skills much better than those of humans."

The human girl sighed, "Honestly, I wish I was an Irken. They have so much more to their names, not just the stupidity that I'm forced to live with."

"That must smell.." Zim agreed.

* * *

Dib climbed up the stairs, full of rage and caution. He dodged Gaz's security stuffed animals, and swung open the door at the same time he turned on the light.

Gaz panicked, _I thought he would be stalled longer! _Without a second thought she grabbed Zim's collar and softly pressed their lips together. She forced herself to moan slightly, and soon broke apart with a look of anger.

"Do you mind?" She growled.

Dib was too shocked to respond correctly; "Wha? But-You-He.. Gahh!" He closed the door and ran out.

Zim looked up at Gaz, his face now a lighter shade of blush. His lips sizzled slightly, but the pain felt.. Sweet. His squeedily-spooch leap a little, making him feel a strange mix of happiness, confusion, and warmth.

Gaz looked at Zim, and realized what she had just done. Her face flushed, and her heart skipped a beat. "I-I'm sorry.." She stuttered.

"No, that's what couples do." He grinned and licked her cheek.

Smiling softly, Gaz stood up and gave the alien a soft hug before pausing. "I... Need to show you something."

Gaz backed up, "Remember when Dib placed a terrible pig-spell on me?"

He nodded.

"..Well I still have a side effect.."

Gaz pulled off her shirt, and underneath hid several hideous, baseball sized pig faces all over her body.

Zim backed away in a mix of fear, shock, and disgust.

Suddenly, the faces started squealing and snorting loudly. Gaz's face went pale. _Oh no.. Oh no, oh no, oh no! I forgot to feed them.. No... _

A tear streamed down the girl's cheek. "They're hungry.." The pigs started to control her body, forcing her to cling onto Zim.

"I'm so sorry.." She whispered, as the pigs started to eat Zim alive.

* * *

The rest was a blank.

Gaz woke up the next morning and smelt a terrible stench of blood. She moaned and looked over to see a half-eaten carcass of the alien she had grown to love.

"No!" She wailed.

Her life was meaningless knowing that she'd never love again, so Gaz walked to her window. "Zim.. I'll help you destroy humanity. One at a time." She jumped, but made sure she landed head first in order to end her short, sad life.

**END**


End file.
